Khan Noonien Singh
|Star Trek Into Darkness}} Khan Noonien Singh (1970–2285) was a genetically engineered Human (known as an Augment) created on Earth. He became infamous as one of the many tyrants who terrorized humanity during the Eugenics Wars. ( ; ) :Note: Khan's name was given as '''Sibahl Khan Noonien' in James Blish's novelization of "Space Seed".'' :Note: Khan's first name was simply Noonien in the first issue of " ". He then took the name Khan in the second issue of that comic series. Biography Early life He was born in 1970. His mother was Doctor Sarina Kaur, the director of the Chrysalis Project from its foundation until her death on May 18, 1974. ( ) Ruler of the Earth By 1992, Khan and his followers had seized control of over half the Earth. He fought with Vasily Hunyadi, the force behind the Serbian government. While a dictator, history would note Khan's empire was devoid of genocide and other such atrocities normally associated with similar forms of government. After the Eugenics Wars had been lost, Khan and his followers escaped aboard the sleeper ship [[SS Botany Bay|SS Botany Bay]]. ( ; }}) Exile The Botany Bay drifted in space until 2267, when Khan and his people were revived by Captain James T. Kirk and the . After an unsuccessful attempt to seize control of the Enterprise, Khan and his followers, as well as Lieutenant Marla McGivers were exiled to Ceti Alpha V. ( ) Khan, McGivers, and his crew along with the Botany Bay were then taken to Ceti Alpha V. After Kirk, Scott and their landing party finished settling them on the planet, Khan and his people started to build a new world. Khan led hunting parties through the jungles on the planet. Sometime after this point, Ceti Alpha VI exploded, which altered the orbit as well as the environment of Ceti Alpha V. Six months after it was destroyed, food started to become scarce. Khan tried to send a signal from the Botany Bay to no avail. Khan was also facing dissent from his people such as Tamas. ( ; ) Many of Khan's followers died in the aftermath, including his wife. Eighteen solar years later, an avenue of escape presented itself to Khan when the arrived on a survey mission. He would quickly use this opportunity to escape his prison and hijack the Reliant. He learned of Project Genesis and coveted the Genesis Device for his own use. Whether by sub space eavesdropping (as he did later at Regula I) or through the library computer; Khan also learned about Klingon ideals, such as revenge. He also used this time to wreak that vengeance against James T. Kirk (now an admiral). His attempts would fail and Khan would be killed in the Mutara Nebula. Khan, afterwards, activated the Genesis Device as a last act of revenge against Kirk, in the hope that he would destroy his hated enemy along with himself. ( ; }}) Legacy In 2254, Spock compared the impact of the pre-reformation Vulcans of the Last-of-all-Cities returning to Vulcan to that of Humans finding a lost colony of Khan's Augment warriors. Little did Spock know he would participate in just such a discovery in 2267. ( }}; ) Khan's actions led to genetic engineering being banned on Earth and within the Federation. In 2373, Admiral Bennett described Julian Bashir as being a positive aspect of genetic engineering, but warned that "for every Julian Bashir that can be created, there's a Khan Singh waiting in the wings". ( ) Bashir often thought of Bennett's words whenever someone mentioned his genetically enhanced nature, such as Elim Garak did in 2374. ( }}, ) The Section 31 Doctor Ethan Locken was a great admirer of Khan and planned a New Federation based on his ideals. Tanok of Vulcan posed the question what would have happened if Khan had won the Eugenics Wars. ( |Abyss}}) A year after his arrival in the Kelvin timeline, Ambassador Spock warned his about Khan when Kirk decided to ally himself with Khan's . The Ambassador describe him as being the most brilliant and dangerous adversary the Enterprise faced. Spock then told his counterpart that his Enterprise was able to defeat him at great cost. ( ) Appendices Appearances * *''The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 1 *''The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 2 *''To Reign in Hell: The Exile of Khan Noonien Singh'' *''Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan'' * Background Attributes For the purpose of the FASA RPG, this character was assigned a number of attributes to determine the outcome of die rolls. External link * Category:Humans Category:Humans (20th century) Category:Augments Category:Dictators Category:Political leaders Category:1970 births Category:2285 deaths